


Falling Into Good

by lanalucy



Series: Some Other Beginning's End [4]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Awkward First Times, Breaking Up & Making Up, Drinking, Drunk Sex, Dry Humping, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hospitals, Multi, Polyfidelity, Pre-Canon, Sleepy Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-01
Updated: 2013-07-01
Packaged: 2017-12-16 18:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/865134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the frak is wrong with you?"</p>
<p>No incest, despite the relationship description.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Into Good

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to newnumbertwo for the beta!

A day or two after Kara’s initial conversation with Lee, she finally got Zak’s note.  He hadn’t been back since he’d brought her clothes, and she was starting to get pissed.  Her boyfriend’s brother was spending nearly all day every day with her, and yet she’d only seen her boyfriend once, for a few minutes.  

As the nurse was rearranging Kara’s flowers and stuffed animals, the envelope that had been delivered with Zak’s flowers fell out of its hiding place.  “Lieutenant Thrace?  There’s an envelope here - doesn’t look like it’s been opened yet.  You want it?”  She held it out.

Kara took the envelope from her, slid her finger under the flap and pulled the page of notebook paper out.  She glanced down to the bottom of the page to see the word _Zak_ scrawled there.  Zak?   _Kara_ it began, _This isn’t working for me anymore.  I’m going to my mom’s for the weekend.  I’ll make sure to get my stuff out of your place before you get out of the hospital.  Zak_  

Zak hadn’t dated it, so Kara had no idea it had been lying there unread for nearly a week.  She called Lee in tears, and he couldn’t understand much, except for the word Zak.  He told Kara he’d be at the hospital as soon as he could get there and called Zak as he headed out.  “Kara just had a meltdown on the phone with me, and pretty much the only word I could understand was “Zak.”  What have you done?  I don’t think I’ve ever seen her cry, and she was definitely crying on the phone.”

He heard, “Frak,” from the other end of the connection, then silence.

“Zak?  What did you do?”

“After I left the hospital the other day, when I came back after maneuvers?  I went home and packed a bag for mom’s, wrote Kara a note breaking up with her, and left it at the information desk with flowers I’d bought her.  It’s what I was talking about at Kara’s the other day, you know, how she should have already told you something?  I completely forgot I’d written it - I guess I figured she’d seen it the same day I left it and just didn’t want to talk about it.”

“You broke up with Kara in a note, Zak?  What the frak is wrong with you?”  Lee sighed heavily.  “She has been waiting for you to show up at the hospital so she can talk to you about something, but she never mentioned you breaking up with her.  I’m on my way to the hospital.  I’ll get her calmed down.  You really should go see her again.  Tonight, Zak.  It’s important.”

*&*

Before Kara left the hospital, she’d talked to Zak and Lee, both separately and together, about the idea of having a relationship with both of them.  When she talked to Zak, he seemed puzzled, then intrigued.  Lee’s “Frak, no!” practically exuded from his pores - he’d agreed to it in theory, but that didn’t mean that he really wanted to share her, even with his brother.  Maybe especially not with his brother.  

In one conversation with the both of them, where they’d been trying to one-up each other in an effort to make her choose, she’d finally exploded, “Gods, boys!  There is more than enough Kara Thrace to go around.  Why are you so opposed to this?  I know you both want me, and I want both of you, so what’s the problem?  It’s not like I’m asking you to marry me or sleep with each other - I’m just asking you to let me love you both openly instead of it being my guilty secret that I’m in love with my boyfriend’s brother, too.”

Lee and Zak looked at each other, then back at Kara.  Any animosity faded as they both laughed quietly.  Kara, their indefatigable Viper goddess, was asleep again, a grumpy frown on her face.

After a moment, they both said, “Gods, we’re in trouble.”

*&*

“Why is she so bent on this, Lee?  Did you put this idea in her head because of what I said to you?”

“Zak, I don’t want to share her.  But this is what she wants, what she asked me for - and no, I didn’t suggest anything like this to her.  As a matter of fact, when she first mentioned it and said she didn’t want to let you go, I told her nothing had to change and I would get a girlfriend, try to be around less.  She freaked out completely, told me having a girlfriend was out of the question and I was not allowed to desert her.  Something to that effect, anyway.”  A wry smile twisted his face.  “She’s _your_ girlfriend - have you ever been able to say no when it’s important to her?  We’re going to have to figure out a way to make this work.  For her.  I don’t know, work out a schedule or who gets what dates, like I get the public dates and you get the sleazy bars and clubs you both like.  You can’t really be seen escorting her to official Academy functions as long as you’re a student, and I am not really into hustling pool or those awful bands.  Besides, someone has to be available to get your asses out of hack.”

“You know, Lee, that’s not a bad plan.  I’d much rather know that she’s with you when she has to go to those things than for her to have to find a date who might have his hands all over her every chance he gets - there’ve been some things she hasn’t quite told me.  She’ll miss having you to harass at the clubs, though.  She knows you hate those things and that you only go because she asks.  She likes seeing you relax.”

Lee snorted.  “She likes making me miserable, you mean.”

Zak just grinned at Lee.  “Dude, even I know that she pushes you because she wants to see how far she can go before you give in and make a move on her in public.  In front of me.”

“Does she now?”  Lee’s eyes took on a mischievous glint.  “And you’ve been waiting for me to break too, I take it?”

The smirk on Zak’s face was answer enough.    

*&*

Both Lee and Zak showed up at the hospital to take Kara back to her place.  As they were settling her into her room at home, Kara, ever practical, remarked, “Well, the first thing we’re gonna do is get a bigger bed, because this one is not big enough for all three of us.”

*&*

The first time it happened, after they’d all sort of agreed to this new thing and they were sleeping in the same bed when they were all home (but only sleeping so far), they were out at some dive, and Kara was hustling pool as usual.  She’d been heckling the other players and needling Lee and finally he’d had enough.  He waited until she was where he wanted her, and backed her into Zak and both of them into a post, and kissed her speechless.  He could feel Zak’s hands at her waist, playing with her shirt, and ground himself into her, knowing he was pushing her ass into Zak, showing her in his own way that she could have them both.

When he pulled back a little, she stared up at him, shivered at Zak’s mouth on her neck, and said, “Home.  Now.”  Lee threw some money on the table and they all but ran out the door to her truck.  Somehow, Zak ended up driving, and Kara was in Lee’s lap, dry-humping him as they rode across town to her (their) place.

When they got there, Zak briefly debated whether or not to let them have their first time together without him, but Kara stopped in the doorway to the bedroom and looked at him.  “All of us.”

So Lee and Kara’s first time together was the first time all three of them were together, and it was this crazy combination of Lee and Zak undressing Kara and themselves while clumsily trying to avoid touching each other.  Eventually, they worked out a system, but the first time was a mess.  

While Lee was kissing Kara, Zak kissed his way down her back and played with her breasts.  It was weird for him to know that the skin touching the backs of his hands belonged to his brother.  Lee moved a leg between Kara’s and paused for a microsecond as his hairy leg brushed Zak’s.  After months with Kara, Zak knew what she needed to come the first time, so he took a chance and grabbed Lee’s hand.  Lee resisted, but Zak held on, and pushed their hands down between Kara’s legs.  It was very odd for both of them, with Zak using Lee’s hand to get Kara off, showing him the right pressure and what spots made her squirm more than others.  They got to a point where all he could do was back off and let them finish alone, though Kara grabbed for one of his hands.  He put her hand to his mouth, closed his eyes and listened to the sounds the woman he loved was making.  Strange or not, he couldn’t help how turned on he was, and hoped there really was enough of her to go around.

*&*

One night, Zak was asleep, or they thought he was.  He could hear them kissing - lips connecting, Kara making her sexy ‘contented’ noises - and he drifted in that half-asleep place for a while before he reached out a hand to touch the small of Kara’s back.  She pushed herself into his hand, and he fell asleep to the feel of her hip against his hand and the sounds of them making love not two feet away from him.

Another night, he woke to the feel of Kara’s hand on his face, her weight on his torso, and he rubbed his cheek into her palm before pulling her down to kiss her lazily for a while.  Their lovemaking was slow and easy and somehow new.

Sometimes Lee would be gone for a week or two on some special assignment, and Zak and Kara would stumble home drunk at least one of those nights and frak on every available surface.  Other times, Zak’s class would have week-long survival training or a trip to Aerilon for some joint student training, and he’d come home to find Kara curled up in his spot, with Lee wrapped around her as if he were keeping her safe.

There was another night, after an Academy dinner they’d all had to attend, when they had all three had a shot too many of Picon Firewhiskey, and they tumbled into bed together again.  Zak went up, Lee went down, and by the time they were through with her, she couldn’t string two words together and fell quickly into an exhausted sleep.  The boys grinned goofily at each other across Kara’s sleeping body and were so proud of their achievement they failed to notice that neither one of them had actually gotten off while she was awake.   They snuggled in to Kara, Zak nibbling on an earlobe and Lee mouthing a breast.  Kara moaned but didn’t wake up, and after a while, the alcohol took its toll and they both passed out.

*&*

The three of them got into a sort of rhythm around the house, and things were really good.  Zak made breakfast if he was home.  Lee made dinner.  Kara made coffee, because no one else did it right and she bitched for hours if her coffee was frakked up.


End file.
